In the field of communications, free-space optical communication techniques and devices are highly desirable, especially for last-mile applications, because they are wireless, are easily coupled with the existing fiber optic communication infrastructure, meet commercial data rate expectations, are rapidly reconfigurable, and are potentially more secure than RF and acoustic-based alternatives. However, performance in free space optical communications can be strongly impacted by poor transmission visibility and/or turbulence in the free space. Poor visibility, which can be a result of suspended particulates in the free space, can cause a decrease in the intensity of the received transmission. Contributing factors to poor visibility can include haze, fog, dust, and rain. Turbulence causes fast, time-dependent intensity fluctuations in the transmission and can result in the introduction of transmission errors. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatus for free space optical communications with improved performance in conditions characterized by poor visibility and/or turbulence.